


Nosebleed

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Only if you don't read the manga, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to Kuroko's first ever match where he tripped and had a nosebleed. *Spoilers for latest chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> For [friendlycloud](http://friendlycloud.tumblr.com/) who asked for "Aokuro: hurt/comfort."
> 
> Spoilers if you don't read the manga. Although it isn't anything major.

It all sort of happens in slow motion. One minute Tetsu has the ball, and the next, he is falling over nothing, plummeting to the hard, shiny wood face first. Daiki is already there by Tetsu’s side before the referee even has a chance to blow the whistle. He kneels next to the fallen boy, panic making his heart beat faster, and almost cries when he turns Tetsu over and sees the blood on his face. A thousand scenarios run through Daiki’s mind, each crazier that the last. 

Irrationally, Daiki growls insults at the player who was supposed to be marking Tetsu. Even though he _knows_ no one can mark Tetsu, and that’s the whole reason he was put in this game in the first place. He feels a curl of satisfaction when the other team’s player recoils. 

“Aomine-kun.” The soft voice breaks through his wall of anger. “It’s all right.”

“Can you still play?” Akashi hovers over them; there is a strange look in his eyes but all Daiki wants to do is yell at him too because _of course he isn’t all right_! His face is bleeding, for god’s sake. 

Tetsu speaks before him. “Yes. It’s just a simple nose bleed.” He stands without Aomine’s help and -- because he is Tetsu -- turns to the other team and says, “I am sorry. Let us resume the match.” 

They win that match by a landslide, and the look of pride on Tetsu's face then is something he never forgets.


End file.
